1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a household appliance, particularly a dishwasher, a washing machine, a stove or the like, with a base setback on the front side thereof, having a facing with a vertically disposed base plate parallel to the front side of the appliance and parallel to the base of the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known dishwasher of this type with a door on the front side, the base plate is brought up to the lower edge of the door and is provided underneath the latter with a facing extending up the plane of the front side of the appliance. When this dishwasher is installed in a lineup of kitchen cabinets, it is often necessary to match the base setback of the machine to the setback of the adjacent cabinets. For this purpose, the facing supplied with the machine must be exchanged for one of different width. This causes additional costs and furthermore, the depth of the base setback cannot be matched to the setback of the kitchen cabinets.